The nature of induced narrowing of the functional visual fields will be analyzed using the forced-choice technique among groups differing in hypnotic susceptibility level. The effect of stress and psychopathological states on visual field size will be investigated. The alleged functional difference between motion and resolution in he peripheral fields resulting from brain damage (Riddoch effect) will be quantified. A forced-choice technique for evaluation of the developmental growth of the functional fields will be attempted. The intermediate resting dark-focus of accommodation will be studied in relation to age, to stress, and to improvement of vision. The nature of the modifiability of the resting position of covergence and its relationship to accommodation and space perception will be studied in the laboratory and in field situations. The possibility of improving performance and reducing strain in light microscopes with particular reference to microsurgery will be investigated by matching the microscope viewing parameters to the individual observer's oculomotor characteristics, and by elimination of chromostereopsis. The problem of the stimulus to accommodation, with emphasis on astigmatism and environmental biasing, and to chromatic aberration, will be investigated with the laser optomer with special consideration of the individual's dark-focus of accommodation. The laser optometer will be used to determine the effect of direction of gaze on accommodation and in relation to thepossible locus of "clear flashes" among myopes. The magnitude of shape and size constancy in infants will be evaluated with the non-nutritive sucking technique. The demonstrated effect of correction of peripheral refractive errors on peripheral motion detection will be studied for conditions which involve both the constant displacement and velocity detecting mechanisms of motion discrimination.